An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-luminescent display for displaying an image with OLEDs that emit light. Because the OLED display does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display may have a relatively reduced thickness and weight. Further, the OLED display represents high quality characteristics of lower power consumption, high luminance, and a rapid reaction speed, and thus has been in the spotlight as a next generation display device of a portable electronic device.
The OLED displays are classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a driving method. The active matrix type OLED display may include an OLED, a thin film transistor (TFT), and a capacitor, which are formed in each pixel and independently controls the pixel. Such an OLED display may be manufactured using a photolithography process that uses a plurality of masks according to a structure. However, as the number of times of mask processes increases, a process time and a process production cost also increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.